


Full Moon

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Large Cock, Lycanroc Changes Forms (Midday to Midnight), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Connor loves the full moon. Cooper is a bit more sceptical about it.(In which Cooper, the Lycanroc, changes from his Midday form to the Midnight form when the full moon rises.)
Relationships: Lugarugan | Lycanroc/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Full Moon

"Gosh, Coop, stop worrying. It's fine, promise." Connor gently gave his Lycanroc's snout a rub before scratching him behind his ears. It caused Cooper to wag his tail, but the soft whining didn't cease. Giving him the puppy dog eyes, the Midday Lycanroc pawed at him, nuzzling Connor's chin and licking his throat, making Connor giggle. " _Yes_ , Cooper. I'm sure. We've been doing this for months now, you aren't going to hurt me."

His words prompted Cooper to climb fully onto Connor's lap, making the young man 'oof' softly. He still wrapped his arms around his Lycanroc, petting the soft, thick fur of his partner. The sun was about to go down now, and like every month, Cooper was nervous. "I trust you, Coop," Connor said and kissed the soft snout of his Pokemon. "No matter what state you're in, I trust you. So you have to trust me as well, yes? You know what happens when I'm not here during this."

They were just outside of Vermillion City, camping out in the wilderness. It was safer this way, away from overly curious people who might get in the way. It never happened before, but during the first change, which neither Cooper nor Connor had anticipated or planned for, Cooper had nearly attacked someone walking too close to their home. After that, Connor had insisted on them spending the coming full moons in the forest, no matter the season or the weather. He also insisted to be with Coop through his change after Cooper had run away one time, wreaking havoc while alone and without his human partner.

Another whine pulled Connor out of his thoughts. Cooper was curling up on him, shaking slightly as if cold. The sun slipped past the horizon - it was only a matter of time before the moon would show itself and trigger the change. "It's okay, Coop. I'm here with you. Just let it happen." He didn't quite know much Cooper truly noticed when in change - he certainly didn't remember most of what happened during these nights -, but he still tried to soothe him, using his voice and many pettings to ease his Lycanroc's way through it. He could feel the shift underneath his fingers - the tremor of the muscles, the shifting of shapes. Under his watchful gaze, Cooper's beautiful light-brown fur bled red, growing longer at some places and shrinking down in others. "Almost through," he whispered, pulling Cooper close as his very bones shifted into different positions, elongating his front legs, straightening out his spine.

The whining stopped abruptly, and so did the change, when the full moon's light hit both of them. Cooper opened his eyes, which were no longer blue but a glowing red, and looked up to see Connor smile down at him, running his hands through his still soft fur. "Welcome back," Connor greeted Cooper and got pounced on for his trouble. Because it wasn't just the body that changed during this night of the month - Cooper's mind did as well, and the usually gentle Lycanroc transformed into a rough and dominant creature. It didn't really matter to Connor, because it was still Cooper at the end of the day.

"Oof!" With a laugh, he continued petting and scratching the Pokemon, who tried to loom over him. It wasn't very effective on Connor, who'd known Cooper since he'd been born, after all. When Connor only continued to grin, Cooper gave an exaggerated huff and bent down to thoroughly lick his Trainer's face. "Oh, ew! Coop, stop that!" Sputtering, he shoved at Cooper's chest, but the Midnight Lycanroc ignored his feeble attempts, snickering all the while. He finally stopped his wet assault when Connor gave him an equally wet kiss, startling the Lycanroc out of his smug mood. Now it was Connor's turn to snicker, letting one hand run up and down Cooper's chest while rubbing at his face with the other. "Wanna run?"

Cooper perked up, wagging his shorter tail and standing up on his hind legs. It still amazed Connor - usually, Cooper was built like a Growlithe, moving on all fours and as fast as the wind. It did restrict some aspects of their life together, especially their sex, what with Cooper being such a submissive soul. During the full moon, however, Cooper stood taller than his Trainer, having grown quite a bit larger with his transformation. And he certainly wasn't submissive.

Connor stopped thinking in these directions when he felt himself getting aroused already. Shaking his head, he jumped to his own feet and started to run without further warning. Cooper easily caught up to him, but it wasn't meant as a chase. They'd come up with it early on, after a couple of disastrous during the first changes. Cooper simply had too much energy. Connor winced when he thought at that first time, when Cooper changed with both of them in Connor's bedroom - he hadn't been able to walk properly for _days_ after that night, leaving Cooper panicked and depressed at the same time.

So they ran, with Cooper often jumping in circles around his Trainer while Connor kept to a moderate jog, the bright moon more than enough light to navigate the landscape. Cooper jumped over old, fallen tree trunks and boulders. Sometimes he simply jumped over nothing, leaping into the air like a ghostly apparition with his glowing eyes.

When they returned to the campsite, Connor was pleased to notice that the run had taken the edge off of Cooper's restlessness. Stretching out, he suppressed a yawn and rekindled the fire instead before he sat down, legs crossed. It took approximately half a second for Cooper to nose at him again, draping his body like a limp blanket over Connor's shoulders and back. In that both his personalities were the same - they demanded constant attention from Connor. And by the pressure on his lower back, Connor knew what kind of attention Cooper needed right now.

Chuckling, Connor reached out with one hand, scratching Cooper behind the ear. "Come here," he said, and the Lycanroc slid forward and let himself fall back-first on Connor's lap, stretching himself out. Connor ran his hand through the soft chest fur of his Pokemon before scratching his belly. This got him a needy whine, hips rutting up and into the air. Cooper was already showing a pointy red tip, peeking out from his white pouch. Connor flicked his ears with his other hand before reaching down to fondle Cooper's balls. "Right here, then?" His fingers went up, rubbing along the pouch, teasing Cooper's cock out even more. The Lycanroc growled in pleasure, legs spread out in comfort and tongue lolling out.

Humming, Connor continued touching his pouch before finally moving on to the now fully un-sheathed cock, letting his fingers run over the only slightly swollen knot. Cooper growled again, rutting for more friction.

"Gosh, you're so impatient," Connor said and wrapped his hand around Cooper's cock, giving him a few slow strokes. "But I guess it's alright. You don't get to do this very often, after all." Pulling his hand away again, he shoved the Lycanroc from his lap. Cooper gave a yip and rolled to his feet, crouching a bit as he watched Connor pulling off his shirt. The red glow of Cooper's eyes got a bit brighter, and his tail started wagging even more. The moment the shirt was off, the Lycanroc was back with Connor, arms wrapped around him as he enthusiastically humped his hip. Connor winced when Cooper's grip pressed his claws against his own skin and tried to peel the Pokemon off of him, but this time Cooper wouldn't allow that, barking loudly and pushing Connor to his knees. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Coop," Connor grunted when the Lycanroc draped himself onto him again, this time humping his naked back with a pitched whine.

It was a real chore to get out of his trousers, with Cooper being so hyperactive and needy. His undies ended up with a large rip after Cooper decided to 'help' his trainer getting naked - only to immediately shove Connor in position, namely onto his hands and knees. Connor endured the manhandling - it was exciting despite the bruises he'd have tomorrow. He didn't get this often - ever since he and Cooper started fucking, Connor had been the top. With Cooper in this state, however, he didn't even try to suggest that. Not with Cooper already lining up his hard cock the moment Connor bent down, his arse on display.

Sucking in a breath, Connor had just enough time to relax a bit before Cooper rocked forward, and yeah - Connor was congratulating himself for preparing himself beforehand because that'd have hurt a _lot_ without him lubing up first. It was still a tight fit, the burn of the stretch making the Trainer tremble as did Cooper's weight on his back, but he still loved the way it felt. To be filled up with Cooper's hot cock was something special that Connor savoured.

Arching his back, he moaned without constraint. He felt Cooper tighten his grip around Connor's hips and braced himself, but he still rocked forward as the Lycanroc started thrusting into his tight arse, carving out himself a snug place inside of him. Gritting his teeth, Connor pushed against each thrust to chase out the pain that still lingered until only the pleasure of being mounted was left. He was hard, and sweating, and grunting - this was good, really good, even the way Cooper nibbled on his neck was fantastic. "Good boy," he groaned, eyes fluttering closed as Cooper kept on fucking him, licking and nibbling along his shoulders and the crook of his neck. "G-good... _fuck_ , Cooper, harder!"

His whole body jolted when Cooper slammed himself deep into him, his pointed cockhead digging into his walls and into his prostate. He scrambled for more purchase but nearly fell over with the next thrust, hitting him just at the right spot again. He felt teeth scratching his skin on his neck, threatening to make him bleed, and he didn't know if it was that or the third thrust that made him cum, but cum he did, splurting his hot seed onto the grassy ground below them. His whole body clenched tight around Cooper's still-thrusting cock, making the Lycanroc growl and rut his arse with frantic movements. Connor could feel Cooper's swollen knot pushing against his puckered rim, stretched out from the shaft alone.

Squeezing his eyes shut and grinding his teeth, he clenched again, and with a howl, Cooper pushed his knot into Connor's arse, filling him up completely, before filling him with his hot cum, his arse sealed shut by Cooper's thick knot. Connor sucked back a sob, not wanting to alarm the Lycanroc, and breathed through the pain until only an uncomfortable throb remained. He slowly laid down, Cooper still securely in him.

Being knotted sucked, but it was well worth it to get fucked so heartily. And he didn't mind the cuddles that followed at all.

\--

Connor groaned, feeling a wet nose and wetter tongue on his face. Turning his head away, he hissed when his arse protested him shuffling around. Sun was hitting him directly in his face, and someone was whining annoyingly right into his ear.

"Ugh," he said and blinked his eyes open. His whole body ached and felt sticky. He also felt far too hot despite being naked. Looking over, he saw Cooper - blue-eyed, soft-furred Cooper - eyeing him up, worry stark on his gentle face. He whined again and snuggled closer, liking more cum away from Connor's cheek.

It was hard to remember when he'd fallen asleep, but judging by the state of his body, bruises already in full bloom, they'd been going at it for a few times more despite the run they'd taken before. Connor grimaced as he tried to sit up, but he managed after some tries and reached over to scratch Cooper's ear. "'s alright, 'm fine," he slurred and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the morning grittiness. Stretching was both a great and a very bad idea. It hurt, but he felt his joints popping in a very satisfying way. "Shit, that'll sting the whole day," he said, rubbing his lower back as he stumbled to his feet, Cooper sticking close. "Oh, come off of it, it was a great night. You were great," he soothed his Lycanroc.

 _Besides_ , he thought as he searched for his clothes. _It's not like the changes will stop._ And he was quietly happy about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed some supernatural elements for this story - in canon, Lycanroc doesn't change forms after evolving.  
> Would be dope, tho.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
